


November Nap

by Nafmas



Series: Ficvember [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a tiny bit inspired by asmr, let the poor boy sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Percy thinks it's healthy to not sleep for 4 days straight. Vex comes in to check on him in his workshop, he's tinkering and she performs some magic.Or the fluffiest of fluffs.





	

It had been after Viktor told him Ripley came for a visit, back in Vasselheim. He had locked himself in Scanlan’s mansion went down to the workshop and decided to tinker until he couldn’t anymore. If Ripley was up to something with black powder, he knew he had to be ready when he saw her again too. He had to make something bigger and better than whatever she had in store.

 

So he had vanished into the workshop and told everyone not to bother him. Keyleth had asked if he needed any help, but he said that she shouldn’t be bothered, and that had been the end of that. He had even locked his door, not a single person had crossed the threshold of his workshop in four days.

 

Percival heard a soft clink and turned to see Vex getting up from squatting at the door as it swung open. A victorious smile displayed across her lips, “Percival,” She bowed her head in greeting.

 

“I said not to bother me,” Percy said after returning to the gun he was currently heavily tinkering, “I thought I made that pretty clear last night,”

 

A heavy sigh was heaved as Vex slipped over behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking at what he was doing, “Darling, that was four days ago.”

 

Percy’s hands slowed, “Four? I could have sworn it was only last night,”

 

“Nope,” She moved her hand to his head, checking if he had a temperature and brushing his hair back, “The sun has gone down four times since then,” Finding his hair was soft, she brushed it back a few more times.

 

Percy’s hands slowed even more and he sighed into the touch, “Huh,” He managed to get out. His hands slowed more and the gun landed on his worktable with a thud.

 

Vex smiled at his reaction and started combing her hands through his soft white locks, tucking bits behind his ears, “Have you slept at all Percival?” She asked softly and fondly into his ear.

 

He let out a large sigh leaning into the back of his chair, and placing a lot of his body weight on the half-elf. “Hmm, I guess s’not” He slurred a little bit as his eyes drifted closed and his head rolled back with another pass of Vex’s hands over his scalp.

 

Vex let out a soft warm giggle, “Are you tired, darling?” she teased as she continued to brush his hair back.

 

Percy only let out a hum, whether in agreement or in satisfaction, neither could not tell. Soon his breathing evened out. When Vex looked down, Percy had entirely fallen asleep, leaning against her, while she was still combing through his hair. “What am I supposed to do with you?” She whispered fondly, then after a few moments, “No but, what am I actually supposed to do? I can’t carry you, Oh dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I was gonna post a fic everyday?  
> I do  
> I'm not gonna do that. gonna aim for every 2 days. so total 15 fics? we'll see how that ends up...
> 
> @PercivalDarling on tumblr
> 
> please give me encouragement and prompts!
> 
> also #letthepoorboysleep


End file.
